Cría Fama y Échate a
by diyeim
Summary: Al principio Saito no daba crédito a lo que oía pero después le pareció bastante lógico, cría fama y échate a...


**Cría fama y échate a…**

**Por Diyeim.**

- Vuélvelo a explicar y esta vez despacio, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual no he tenido trabajo dentro de Tokio? ¿La razón por la cual los criminales han dejado de llegar a mi ciudad?- Pregunto Hajime Saito.

- Misao Makimachi, señor- Repitió Chou con tono cansado.

- ¿Estás diciendo que los criminales le tienen más miedo a la comadreja que a mí?- volvió a preguntar escéptico.

- Eso parece jefe, pero piénselo de esta manera y vera que le encuentra el sentido:

El Onniwbanshu es el grupo ninja más reconocido del país, el cual durante la era Tokukawa protegió el castillo Edo, en aquel entonces subió al poder el ninja perfecto Aoshi Shinomori con tan solo 17 años el líder más joven de toda su historia, la fama del genio Shinomori recorrió toda la nación, siendo titulado como el ninja más fuerte y aun así, el Shogunato cayó, el castillo Edo cayo y la era cambio.

Ahora piense lo siguiente:

Misao Makimashi, una mujer, usurpa el puesto de líder del Onniwabanshu a la corta edad de 16 años, ella se alía con el gobierno a través de un oficial de dudosa moral que fue aliado del anterior Okashira durante la guerra, conocido como el terrible lobo de Mibu y para acabar de ajustar se hizo amiga del mismísimo Batusay el destajador, ella y los pocos ninjas que la siguieron en ese entonces, destruyen los planes del temido Makoto Shishio, al evitar el incendio de Tokio dejando fuera de servicio a la mitad del ejercito de este tipo, no sólo eso, después de toda una noche de lucha tubo lo que se necesitaba para enfrentarse contra 4 de las espadas del Jupongatana y además logra derrotarlos.

Para completar el panorama, como hecho único al regresar Shinomori al Onniwabanshu este se pone al servicio de su nueva señora, no intenta recuperar su titulo sino que afirma el de ella al convertirse en su súbdito, si a esto le sumamos, el incidente de los caballeros negros, los cristianos y Enishi, tenemos frente a nosotros al líder ninja más exitoso de toda la historia, el primero en trabajar para el gobierno Meiji, el único que se puede dar el lujo de mandar mensajes por todo el país diciendo que el Onniwabanshu no cometería más asesinatos, de esta manera no solo se lava las manos, sino que le entrega los trapos sucios a los otros clanes ninja que habían caído en desgracia.

Podría terminar con lo más perturbador de este escenario, la persona reconocida por El lobo de Mibu y el gobierno Meiji, ante la cual se arrodilla el Gran Aoshi Shinomori, la jefa del nuevo grupo de espías conformado por las ex-espadas del Jupongatana, amiga de Batusay el destajador, el treceavo maestro del estilo Hitemi suriuji y el bandolero Sansa Sagara, mide un metro cincuenta, pesa 42 kilos, viste como un niño y no tiene modales. Si una persona así tiene el respeto de esta gente, pues es mejor no tentar al destino.

Esta es la idea de los maleantes sobre el territorio Onniwbashu y esta la razón por la cual no volvieron a entrar.

- Viéndolo de esa manera tiene todo el sentido,- dijo prendiendo su cigarrillo- odio admitirlo pero debo de reconocer que eso de criar fama…- una sonrisa ladina visito su rostro- puede ser beneficioso, llama a Misao dile que le tengo una misión, que necesito ampliar el territorio del Onniwabanshu, - el hombre coloco los pies sobre la mesa de su escritorio mientras veía salir a su subordinado- vamos a ver si después de esto podrás dormir Comadreja.

Su lema no necesitaba ni fama, ni gloria, el mal debía morir, para eso se necesitaba efectividad y si lo podía lograr a través de la imagen que la gente se había creado alrededor de esa niña no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad, ahora trasladaría una oficina al lado del Aoiya de seguro al hacer de este rumor la noticia de la era de seguro que los más fuertes vendrían a retarla, y él no pensaba perderse la diversión, si los maleantes comunes huían solo quedarían los más peligrosos, los que valía la pena matar.


End file.
